


Want You

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [13]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: As always, all your comments, kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love. Mwuah!
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Want You

Taka has been denying it, for his family’s name, for the band members who trusted him not to ruin their lives, for his and their career. And he was very good at diverting topics after topics about it and so far, he was successful in that department he could have been awarded for it.  
But not tonight.

It started to go down the sink the moment he saw him, no, it was the moment he smiles at him so sweetly as always, like a touch of fresh air after the scorching heat dried everything up, or the oases after walking miles and miles of deserted land. He didn’t know why it flips him over and over when the man smiles to everyone just the same.

He’s been denying it, denying that the simple presence of the man had him fidgety, unsettled and a mess, denying that he was too far gone for this man who wears his heart upon his sleeves and now smiling like an idiot. How would it feel to have those smile wiped out with a kiss while he was pinned against the wall? How would his moan sound into his ear? How would he respond? 

“I’m just drunk.” He decided. Yeah, maybe he’s just drunk that is why his brain was entertaining this kind of thoughts. Maybe he had too much of the margarita Ryuunosuke has rounded almost every two minutes.

“I need to go,” he said to no one.

“What?” Dori who was nearer to him heard him, fortunately or else he’ll look like an idiot talking to no one if that happens.

“I said I need to go home. Just tell them I already left. Thanks man,” he said then sneaks out of the party. Dori can only nod at him.

The cold wind of the night beat his thin sweater and he shivers. He walks into the parking but then he realizes that he did not bring his car especially that he already knows that he’ll probably get drunk at the end of the night so he decided to just leave his car at the garage and will hail a cab to go home later. He fished out his phone and started calling for the uber.

“Hello,”

“Hi, uhm, can I get an uber, downtown, Retro Resto Bar,” he quickly added the exact location in case the driver will not get where the place is. He waited for the driver to confirm it but…

“Are you outside? Wait for me there.” And then the call ended. He was left confused as to what happened. He quickly looks at his call history and to really confirm it that he indeed called the uber and not someone but, before he can look for it, that someone confirms it for him. “Taka,”

 _Oh, kill me now!_ He silently prayed that the ground would open and eat him alive.

“Are you okay?” as he walks in front of him.   
He’s wearing a white tee shirt underneath his blue denim coat (yeah, like the one he wore in his movie The Liar and His Lover), fitted cargo pants and his boots, _oh really kill me now_ because damn that look that had him off the edge and fuck it turns him really on. Taka can also smell him from distance, that smell of him when his perfume and his sweat blended, like it will cling into your nostril for days, so sweet and sexy.

He smiles at him, the end of his eyes teasing him as always as he said, “You’re not drunk, aren’t you?” that had him snap out of his revere.

He shook his head, “Just wanna go home early.” He reasoned out.

“Alright, just wait for me here. I’ll just go get my car.” He said and then run away, didn’t even give Taka the chance to refuse.

Taka just watched him go and disappear into the sea of the parked cars, still contemplating if he made the right decision to wait for the other man to take him home or just run away. Part of him wanted to run away, like what he’s always doing, run away from him, from his feelings, from everything but another part of him wanted to just face it and let the man decide if he still wanted him to be around or not but that was easy said than done and usually that other part always win the discussion, the mental battle that’s going on.

Before he can decide, the other man was already buzzing for him to hop in. He did then, hopped into the car and buckled up because somehow another part of him wanted to be alone with the man, to just basked in his presence and pretend that everything was normal. And shit! Even his car smells like him that had Taka’s head spin not because of the smell but because it smells like him. He rested his head in the chair and closes his eyes. He can feel Takeru’s eyes on him for few seconds and then back to the road. Of course, the man wanted to check on him if he’s alright, so like him.

“Stop it,” Taka mumbles.

“Stop what?”

“Checking on me every damn time,”

“I was just worried about you, okay?” he retorted.

“You don’t have too. It doesn’t mean that you drove my wasted ass home that I’m not fine.” Somehow, he wanted to get angry with him. How can he ever forget these fucking feelings if the man was always like this, caring, thoughtful and so sweet?

“You know that it’s not like that.”

“Fuck Takeru, I know you like I know the back of my hand so stop that fucking—” he breaths because honestly, he doesn’t know anymore, “Just stop that,” he just said after he huffs.

Takeru literally stops the car at the roadside and turned to him fully, “Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” He defended.

“That’s bullshit. If you know me like you know the back of your hand then you should know that you can’t fool me with this nonsense.”

Taka sighed in defeat because yes, the man was too smart for his own good. “I can get over it, just stop messing with my brain,”

“What? I don’t understand you.”

“Just take me home,” he mumbles before turning away from the man.

“No, let’s clear this up right here, right now.” As he turned the car’s engine off.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s been bothering me too, you know. First, you’re so close to me that you don’t even want me to leave your side. We’re literally tied by the hip. You call me when you’re outside the country, hell, even if your ass was half the globe away and you’re so busy you still called me,” he said trying to get into the point, “And then suddenly, you distance yourself totally like I have some kind of disease or something and then you flew to New York, meet and made some friends and you never called me. Well, that’s fine because maybe you’re really busy but I saw your post, you’re in the bar with everyone I don’t know and your busy partying, that’s fine. I can understand that totally, it’s your life. But when you came back it became worst because I can’t even step near you that you don’t freak out and run away. So, tell me, what’s wrong?”

Taka’s brain freezes, he didn’t know that Takeru notices it.

“You know you can totally tell me to fuck off and I’ll go away, just not like this. I thought were friends, closer than that even but—” he added that last part silently that if it’s not for Taka’s good hearing, he won’t hear it.

Taka can hear his heart broke with those emotions overflowing from Takeru’s eyes and his voice a bit shaken, and it hurts to see and realized that he hurt him, he do this to him.

“Takeru,” he started.

“You know it’s okay, I can totally understand if you don’t want me to be your friend anymore, just tell me what I did and—”

“I love you,” he blurted out, cutting whatever the other man was saying.

“What?”

Taka breath in, let the air enters his body. He looks away from the man in the driver’s seat before he continues, “You’re so fucking nice and sweet, treating everyone like they’re so precious, like you found treasures and just walk around wearing like that, don’t have any idea how fucking torture it was for seeing you so fucking—” he couldn’t say it, couldn’t utter the word because it’s too perverted. “And I hate you for that. I fucking hate myself for wanting your eyes to be just focus on me, for wanting all your attention just for me and top of it all for wanting you to be mine and mine alone.” It was his last draw.  
He huffs and tried to unlock the door, but he can’t, of course the other man didn’t allow him to. His eyes are on him that if he looks at him, he’ll see how confused or horrified the other man was.

The pregnant silence that followed it makes Taka’s stomach churn unpleasantly, because yes, he’s anticipating it, the ending.

“You like me?” he asks after, breaking the silence that engulfed them.

He shrugged, “That’s an understatement,” there’s no point in denying it anymore. He already spilled few why not spill everything then so if it blows to his face, it will blow full force.

“You love me,” more of a statement than a question, like confirming his idea. “So why do you need to do all of that? Why didn’t you just tell it straight to me?”

“Do you think I can do exactly that?” if not for the fact that he was trying very hard to suppress myself not to touch him, he would have punched him for the absurdity of his question. “Where does your genius braincells go?” he’s really mad right now that he doesn’t know if he wants to stay here or just jump out and run away.

“Hm,” he just said, nodding then just looks ahead, thinking but in reality, Taka can’t read him right now.

He used the moment to sigh and look outside. The night sky was darker at the moment, like all the stars and the moon left the sky and made way to the darkness instead.

“How long?” later on, Takeru asks but his eyes were still focused ahead.

Taka shrugged. If he had known then he should’ve done everything to avoid this to happen at all cost and maybe, just maybe, he already killed this feeling a long time ago.

“I don’t know,”

Another silence engulfed the whole car save for few intakes of air and then sigh from the other man and Taka pulling and grabbing the edge of his jacket. Then:

“Uhm, let us go home for now and maybe wash the alcohol in our system first then we can talk about it again tomorrow,” he said after. 

Taka can only look at him while he’s turning the engine on and started the car again and before he knows it, they were on the road again.

They drove in a comfortable silence until they stopped in front of Taka’s house. Taka silently climbed out of the other man’s car and walks the path to his house’s gate when he called him. When he turned around, Takeru reached for him and hugged him tight, his chin was leaning against Taka’s shoulder. He smells like he looks, sexy and fucking torture.

“Rest well, alright?” he said as he tapped Taka’s back gently before releasing him. He smiles before bidding his goodbye and a good night and he was gone.

Taka was left frozen at the cemented path, looking at the blinking backlight of his car until it faded. That’s when he released the air that he didn’t know he was holding for too damn long.

==========

He was woken up with a loud bang in somewhere in his house, probably the kitchen. He just sleeps around 2 hours ago, and he wanted to sleep still until tomorrow but whoever was in his house right now had something in their mind. He stands up grumpily from his bed, made a beeline into the bathroom to relieve himself, washed his hand, washed his face, brushed his teeth before going out of his room to check the vicinity. It’s either Toru or Ryota or Tomoya because they’re the only one who got his house key duplicate. So, he was very surprised to see Takeru in his kitchen while washing the frying pan and something on the stove smells so heavenly.

“Hey, you’re awake!” he beamed as he finishes washing the pan before putting it into the other stove then started it. “Did I wake you up? Sorry for that, the pan just slips out of my hand.” He explains, well, that explains a lot, but it still doesn’t explain why the hell the other man is in his house at this ungodly hour. If he really knows the other man, he shouldn’t be up at this hour also especially after last night’s drinking session with the gang.

“What are you doing here?” Taka blurted out as he can’t take it anymore. His brain’s tired of thinking and stopped all over.

“Got a morning photoshoot around here so I decided to just crash here.” He said, shrugging like its nothing big deal. “And you give me the duplicate key, if you’re asking how I got in,” he explains.

“I give you the duplicate?”

“Yeah,” as he looks at him in disbelief, he tilted his head in confusion, “It’s like three years ago.”

“Oh,” he just said because he can’t remember anything but if he said so, then maybe it’s what happened. “What are you cooking?”

“Nabe,” he just said.

“What’s in the pan?”

“Tomagoyaki,” Taka nodded.

He watched as Takeru works in his kitchen, back and forth until he was done and serve the food in front of him. They were now sitting in the tatami, across from each other.

“Let’s eat.” He said before picking up his chopsticks and start digging in. Taka followed suit.

They eat in comfortable silence until they finished all the food.

“You need to go to the grocery soon anyway, I kinda cook everything in your fridge.” He said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Okay,” he just said. “Uhm, do you need to go back to the photoshoot after?”

“No, we’re already done and it’s just a cover shoot anyway. Besides, we need to talk, right?”

Taka freezes. Damn straightforward as always, didn’t even give him time to think to himself. His chopsticks were in the mid-air before he realizes it and put it down. He nodded silently to the man. So, it was like the last supper before he’s going to die.

“Cover shoot for what?” Taka asks instead, delaying the inevitable.

“Location Japan Magazine. We already finished it the other day, but the editor wanted to change some pictures, so we do it earlier.”

Taka nodded at that.

“So?”

Taka nodded again, because damn, he didn’t know what to say.

“Uhm,”

“It’s okay. Actually, you don’t have to, like return the feelings, you know,” he cut him of whatever it is that he’s going to say, “And, just give me time. I can get over it, washed it out or something then everything will be fine.”

Takeru bits his bottom lip, thinking, then stared at Taka like he grown another head or he’s talking in foreign language and he needed interpreter to understand him.

“No,” finally he said, “Just answer my question first then I’ll tell you what I have in mind.” He said instead.

This time Taka’s the one who was frozen again and stared at the man. “What?”

“First question, why me? I mean, why did you like me? Why did it have to be me? You’re with Toru almost 24/7, so why not him instead?”

Taka mentally face-palmed to that, “Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Takeru raised his eyebrows to that, “I mean, not just the looks, okay? It’s just quite the toppings.” Taka can feel his face reddened by that as he bites his bottom lip, “The truth is, I don’t know. I – also asks myself that for a hundred times.” He nodded to himself, “Besides, Toru’s like a brother to me.”

“But you said you also think of me as a brother,” Takeru said and Taka had to glare at the other man.

“I don’t know, okay? Please stop asking something like that because I, too, didn’t know the answer for that.”

Takeru nodded then and crossed his arms against his chest and just looks at Taka carefully like he was actually assessing him. Taka can feel all his blood rushes north as he looks down into his lap instead, trying very hard not to think of the person in front of him, of the possible answer or the words that would come out of his mouth.

“Okay,” the other man said, breaking the silence and the tension.

Taka’s head immediately raise up and eyebrows quirk in question. “What do you mean by that?”

“So, second question,” instead, Takeru said, disregarding Taka’s notion, “What are you planning then now that I know your feelings?”

Taka could really need some knock on the head because he couldn’t understand why this man was so calm after all the confession he made, and he got some nerve to talk like its not a big deal, like it was just some petty confession because for real, he expected something worse than this.

“What the fuck Takeru?”

“Just answer me.” He sternly said that had Taka instantly depleted like a balloon out of helium.

Taka sighed and then bit his bottom lip again, contemplating before he said, “If it goes well, then I might ask you to go out with me or asks you if I could court you or something.”

Takeru nodded at that, he actually nodded, “Let’s skip that, it would be a total disaster, knowing you.”

“Hey, excuse me. I know how to court okay?”

“Really? Because the last time I check, you were dumped because you can’t even be in your date promptly,”

“That’s because rehearsals gone so late,” he defended.

“Then you should’ve called her, informed her that you would be late.”

Taka pouted at that, “Are we sill talking about us or are you just going to insult me?”

“I’m just saying that you’re a total disaster when it comes to dating. Period.”

Taka glared at the man, “As if you’re any better.”

Takeru smirk at that, “Of course, I am. Compared to you, I got three months streak.”

Taka rolled his eyes at that, “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Perfect.” He pouted again because it’s true. Damn, he can’t even make it in two weeks and before he knows it, he was already dumped.

“Enough for that.”

“You started it.”

“Shut up.” Taka could only pout again, “So, okay.”

“What?”

“Third question,” and he was being disregarded again, “In case I would say yes, how long are you planning to make this work?”

Taka grasps at the question, no, actually at the indication behind the question.

“I’m not saying yes yet.” Takeru reminded him but still, that gives a little hope to Taka’s heart. “Answer me.”

“Well, I plan to make this work. I’ll do anything to make it work.”

Takeru’s eyebrows quirk up at that but didn’t comment at the ghosted smile on his lips, “Fourth question, do you prefer to hide it, like keep it a secret?”

“No. You’re too precious to be hidden away.”

“It would make a mess to your career, are you willing to take the risk?” he asks instead, not commenting on what Taka said.

“That’s the fifth.” He commented before smiling at the man, “I’m done with denying Takeru. When I accepted that fact that I’m actually in love with you, I also accepted the risk that come with it. The real question was, are you willing to do the same? That’s when I started distancing from you, because I don’t know if you could or, I don’t even know if you will return my feelings as much.” His gaze drops into his neatly folded fist atop the table, “I couldn’t risk losing you though.”

That was again followed by a pregnant silence as Takeru was in deep thought before he nodded and break the silence once more.

“We can like try it and then if it doesn’t work then we can go back to being friends.” Takeru calmly said while looking at Taka.

Taka nodded and then grasps when the words finally sinks it, “What?!”

Takeru rolled his eyes to him, “Taka, you heard me.”

“Really?”

Takeru nodded.

“You mean, you can be my boyfriend?”

“Go out with me.” Instead, he said.

“Eh?”

“Then we can work out something from there.”

Taka had a teary eye now as he stares at Takeru, disbelieving that Takeru would say those words to him.

Takeru smiles at him then, reassuring. “Let’s cross the bridge when we get there, ne?”

Taka nodded fervently at that. “Can I hug you?”

“I’m actually expecting a kiss.” As his smile turns into a mischievous one.

Taka stood up then and sits in front of Takeru, straddling him. “I actually wanted to ask you that.” Takeru smiles, as Taka dip his head and capture the man’s lips that was meet halfway in the same intensity.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all your comments, kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love. Mwuah!


End file.
